Unsaid
by Alex Marr
Summary: This is based in the New 52. Death of the family has been over with for months now, Damian is dead. Dick left for Chicago, Jason's M.I.A. and Tim, well this is a story about Tim and what the Joker may have done to him... PG-13?


**_"Hello, Batsy!"_**

The Joker's voice called out from the pre-recorded VCR tape. The close up of his good eye, peered into the camera, as if he was looking into Batman's soul. Flies flew around the Joker's rotting face, landing and crawling on the exposed eyelid.

That "voice" echoed in the dark cave, bouncing off the walls and fading out into the darkness. Two people stood in front of the large screened computer, watching as the video played out.

Alfred glanced over at Bruce, wondering what the Joker had planned for this event. Bruce's eyes didn't waver, as the Joker's face now coming more and more into view. His grotesque face, taking up the whole screen. That smile and empty eyes of a mad, crazy man.

**_"I take it, if you are watching this, then you are still alive."_**

The Joker walked back, placing his hands over his heart.

**_"And I might be dead…"_** The Joker pulled his arms apart and started laughing.

**_"Me! Dead! Ahahahaha, you'd never do it. I know that…If you really wanted to kill me, you would have done it when I blew up your second bird."_**

Alfred turned his attention back to the screen. He caught something behind the Joker, as did Bruce. Bruce narrowed his eyes, feeling his blood rate speed up. He watched as the Joker moved out of the view of the camera, revealing a half-dress Red Robin.

**_"Oh Batsy! Looked what I grabbed while I was out and about on my merry old little way."_**

Red Robin was tied to a chair, his head resting down on his bare chest. The video zoomed in, closer to a waking Red Robin's face, his blue eyes looked around in confusion. Bruce and Alfred watched as those blue eyes filled with fear. It wasn't Red Robin at that moment, it was Tim. A 16 year old boy in the hands of a mad man.

**_"Say hello to Daddy, boy…"_**

Bruce grit his teeth, watching as Tim calmed himself and straighten his back in the Joker's presence. That action resulted in the Joker laughing again, making his way over to the boy. Tim didn't speak, not wanting to play along on the Joker's game.

**_"How amusing! Saving face in an already disastrous situation. Don't worry boy, I won't kill you yet! I need you still for the grand dinner I have planned! Don't worry, everyone will be there. It will be a real blast."_**

Tim looked away, noticing the camera was centered on him. He moved his arms, hoping to free himself, but to no avail. The Joker moved behind the chair, resting his arms on the boy's shoulder. He took his hands, grabbing the boy's chin and turning it towards the camera.

**_"Look at the camera boy…" _**

The Joker whispered into Tim's ear. Bruce and Alfred watched as the fear that was once there, came back with a full force. Whatever Joker was telling the boy, it wasn't going to be good. Alfred clenched his fist, his blood pressure rising. Bruce paled and fell into shock. The Joker started to pet Tim's hair. That action made the men watching the video, blood run cold.

That horrid mask, pressing against the boy's face. A scared tongue licked up the side of Tim's horrified face. Tim fought in his subdued state, trying to get away from the monster whom held him. Hand's started to roam over his chest. The Joker's fingers dug into his chest, cutting marks deep enough to draw a trail of blood. Tim hissed in pain, turn his head away again, as the Joker's hands were busy harassing his body. With Tim's head free, he took it as a chance. He knew it would be futile, but it was a chance. With his head, Tim smashed the Joker's face with his own. This caused the Joker to fall down and hit the floor in confusion. Blood dripped out of his rotting mask and a laugh soon followed after the little shock to the head.

**_"Oh, Batsy! You must be so proud of your little boy here."_**

Joker pushed himself up, resting a hand on Tim's shoulder. The fear once again, chased away in that moment. That moment of upping one to the Joker gave Tim a little bit of an edge to fight that fear. A confident smile fell on his face.

**_"Oh well…I guess we have to do this with the camera off."_**

Tim frowned, now knowing what the Joker was going to do next was coming. The fear was there, held in his blue eyes. The Joker walked back towards the camera, hiding behind it, leaving only Tim in the shot. Before it faded off the black, the Joker's last words made tears start to fall from those fearful blues.

**_"We are going to have fun tonight Bird boy."_**

The static broke, leaving the two men in a stunned silence. Alfred quickly turned away, making his way over to the phone.

"Master Bruce, did Timothy ever tell you anything of this?"

Bruce pulled the tape out of the VCR Player, walked over to a trash compactor and set it on fire. This was one thing that didn't need to be watched again, didn't need to be.

"Not a word Alfred…"

The Joker had done something to Tim. He whispered what he was going to do to him. Whatever it was, it wasn't good. With the Joker it's never good. This whole time, Tim kept it to himself, alone. Silent and lost to the growing tide of events that never seem to stop.

Bruce hadn't seen the signs, hadn't even cared. All that mattered to him was the loss of Damian. With Damian's death, he neglected those around him, pushed them away and used them. Took out his anger on them and hurt them. With Dick gone to Chicago, Jason M.I.A since the fiasco in Ethiopia and the incident with Tim at Frankenstein's Castle.

The Frankenstein's Castle, that was the last time Bruce did see Tim. He now felt guilty for cracking his knuckles over the boy's jaw, pinning him to the wall with the bat-rangs, yelling at the boy for stopping him from making a horrid mistake. Why now, why now did he feel guilty? Shouldn't he have felt guilty the moment he realized how small the boy was? No, Bruce never saw how small he was, Tim never aloud that. Tim always showed him his strong side, his sassy side, his smart side, his cocky side and even his brave side. Never did Tim show his fear, his wants, his needs. He never showed when he was in pain either.

"Master Bruce, Timothy is with his team, the Teen Titan's over at the Mediterranean Sea."

Alfred placed the phone down, glancing over at a man who was ready to move out.

"Alfred, prep the Bat-Jet. Batman will be paying his son a visit."

Bruce vanished into the cave, leaving Alfred to prep the machine. The old man warmed the engines and glanced around the bat-cave, glancing over at some masks he was working on. He made his way and placed one over his eyes.

Batman came walking out, taken back a bit by Alfred wearing a mask.

"If you think for one moment sir, that I am letting you go alone on this, you are sorely mistaken."

Batman sighed, before giving a smile.

"I wouldn't have it any other way, Alfred. Let's go help our boy."

The two got into the Bat-Jet, auto-piloting to where Tim was located. A father prayed he wasn't too late to help his third son. Bruce never wanted to be "too late" ever again.


End file.
